


The ‘Wolf’ Michael

by Pyrotic_Goat



Series: Achievement Hunter Minecraft AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Other, feral michael best michael, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotic_Goat/pseuds/Pyrotic_Goat
Summary: Michael is a wild lad raised and cared for by wolves. When Ryan stumbles upon him, Ryan finds himself wanting to help him.
Series: Achievement Hunter Minecraft AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593682
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this au, time passes very differently in the Minecraft world. Things age slower.  
> Basically what could be equal too 100 years, people would only age about a year.  
> Their not immortal. It's just how time is going to pass to make things happen longer ago.  
> (I hope this makes sense, if someone needs better explaining I'll edit this)

On a ride with his horse, Edgar, he found an abandoned town in mild ruin at the base of part of the mountains. It was built beside a river that ran down from the mountain top. Ryan noted how the base of some of the buildings had water damage to be careful around them. But aside from that, there was plenty of stuff for Ryan to scavenge. Especially books.  
Ryan had gotten nearly sick of reading the same five books so was particularly excited that books were a non-essential and many had been abandoned by the townsfolk.  
While walking around, Ryan found a small lamb. It was skinny, which was noticeable through its thick and unsheared wool. It followed him around for a while before Ryan stopped to pick apples from one of the fruit trees, pulling down a branch for the little lamb.  
It pounced on the fruit and soon more animals made themselves known. Abandoned by their caretakers and hungry.  
Ryan was surprised to find that the animals followed him as he tried to leave. He felt his heart wrench, and made his trip home slower than normal in order to allow the small farm animal group to keep up.

After finding the poor abandoned farm animals, and finding that they were determined to stay with him even as he rode out of town. Ryan decided to build a fence around one of the fields near the temple, and a bigger barn for the larger animals. Jack was enjoying being able to make clothes from wool and Ryan was happy to have a coat that wasn't made from shed dragon scales. Geoff did his best to help with caring for the new animals with his knowledge of farm care. Gavin, for his part, was happy to have unique animals to carve into wood.

The four men had begun to create something akin to a small settlement around the withering Dragon temple. It had started with the house and small barn, but as the Dragons required more food and den space, more buildings were constructed. 

On one of Ryan's excursiones to the ruins of the town for more books or other interesting finds, he ran into a wolf pack. The pack had chased down a small cow and were happily munching on it.   
Ryan kept his distance and had originally planned to simply leave, lest he have to fight the wild animals, when he noticed something off about one of the wolves.  
Ryan watched the pack for a while, and quickly realized that what he initially thought of as a hairless wolf, was actually a naked person. Ryan had to do a double take. One of the wolves hunched over was a man, a human.  
Ryan watched with mouth agape as the man acted like the wolves, eating from the raw animal and snapping at the other wolves and barking.  
Ryan was sure to leave an offering to the wolves who had obviously noticed him. He knew dogs and figured making himself a food source and not a threat was best.  
The man seemed young, and Ryan figured that the man had been a child in the town during the war. The boy was kept at a distance by the wolves, but Ryan felt a surge of guilt, of responsibility? Whatever it was, he wouldn't be able to get over it till he was able to offer the boy a place with other humans.   
Ryan was out collecting bones near the town from the skeletons he had shot with arrows the night before.   
The mid afternoon sun felt nice on Ryan's back as he filled his bag with bones that Jack would crush up, and later turn into bone meal for the farm. He was humming to himself some song that he'd forgotten the name of. It was something Rose would often hum while he worked and it had wormed its way into Ryan's head forever.  
Ryan must have been lost in his thoughts, because he realized he’d accidentally stumbled upon a wolves den. Or at least a small cave that they were currently sunbathing around.  
Ryan cursed himself for not paying better attention as he collected bones. He was getting too relaxed despite being miles from home.   
He emptied the meat he had on him and backed away, hoping that it would prevent the animals from thinking he’d be a tasty meal.   
After that he left and walked into the clearing, resuming his bone collecting. He'd didn't want to have to come back and risk there being no bones left to collect, and was willing to take the risk of watching the wolves from a distance. While he collected bones, he noticed the wolves approach the chicken out of the corner of his eye.  
The boy was also there. Ryan watched him with a surge of curiosity as he approached the chicken along with two wolves. The wolf boy was covered in fresh, as well as faded, scars.  
Something in him urged Ryan forwards. He stepped forwards a bit, wary of the wolves he kept a large distance, before calling out.  
“Hello, young man?” Several of the wolves tilted their heads to Ryan, including the wild naked boy who’s brow arched. Ryan felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. “Boy, can you understand me?” Ryan nervously asked. The boy tilted his head and furrowed his brow, nodding in response. Ryan felt a ball of ice that he didn't know he had in his stomach melt.  
The boy glanced at the wolf nearest to him, then Ryan again. Like he was evaluating what he was seeing. How it was someone like him, maybe?  
He had wild curly red/brown hair that mopped down over his shoulders that bounced as the boy looked back and forth.  
Ryan took another step forward, voice softening. “Buddy, can you speak?” The wild boy's brow furrowed, but didn’t flinch from Ryan moving closer. He slowly bent forwards for a bite of the chicken. He bit into the chicken while watching Ryan intently.   
All of the wolves were watching Ryan now. Ryan knew he had to play this carefully, he’d never interacted with the man before, he was either nuts or raised by animals. Well he probably wasn't as nuts as Ryan for trying to communicate with a random wild man. Ryan was also surrounded by wolves who would, more than likely, not hesitate to attack him if he pissed off the boy or moved too aggressively. “Can you speak? Do you talk?” Ryan carefully asked. The man swallowed and thought for a moment, before opening his mouth.  
“Speak.” He grunted, low and guttural like it was foreign to speak. Ryan relaxed a little. So he did understand.  
Ryan looked between the man and the wolves, who were now getting up and seemed to be on higher alert.  
Ryan took off his shawl, it was a large red wool one he had made himself, it was mostly waterproof and warm. He gently set it down on the ground in front of himself before taking several large steps back.   
“Warm.” Ryan motioned to the shawl, then like he was wrapping the shawl around himself. Then he backed off out of the clearing to the treeline. He watched silently as three wolves and the wolf boy slowly stalked over to sniff at the cape. The boy looked back at Ryan. Ryan made the motion again and the man sat back on his ass, Ryan glanced away for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the wolf boy drag the cape to his chest as he felt it, and sniffed it. And sure enough he wrapped it around himself. The three wolves sniffed at him and barked. This got the attention of the rest of the pack, who were watching the situation carefully. But at the barks of the three around the boy, began moving forward to the boy. The boy didn’t look up, he was too busy playing with the ends of the cape. Ryan decided that he’d better get going before he joined the bones littering the area.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the mountains lovely rain storms was pounding outside on the houses walls. It was thunder and lightning and made the house tremble, but the house was well built and inside they were safe. It was late into the night but the loud storm sounds made it hard to sleep. Well, for everyone but Geoff. Ryan was reading in the dining room beside Jack, who was knitting something blue. Gavin was on the floor carving dolls from oak wood. Geoff was sleeping in his room.   
It was a lovely, quiet and stormy night.

Until a sudden pounding on the door startles the three awake men. It was louder than the wind, but it couldn't have been anything besides the wind. With the dragons hid snuggled together in their dens during storms like this, as most monsters hiding to avoid being dumped on, it must've simply been the wind changing and rattling the heavy door,

It persists for minutes, and Geoff finally comes out of his room looking rather annoyed.  
“Why the hell hasn’t anyone dealt with the zombie?” Geoff practically scolds the other three as he stops over to the door, grabbing the iron sword leant against the shoes stacked by the door.  
“Is that what that was? I was sure it was the wind or a branch.” Jack said as he leaned back in his chair, stretching. Ryan glanced from between Jack to Geoff but decided not to say anything. He had briefly considered it was a zombie, but decided not to care.  
Geoff just rolls his eyes and grabs the door handle. He hesitated a moment before yanking open the door, about to stab the monster banging on the door. But instead the sound of slashing, Geoff shrieks.  
Ryan is on his feet and moving instantly before the other two could react.  
“What? What is it, Geoff?” Ryan asks as he turns the corner to the doorway.

On the ground is a soaked, shaking, hurt, and mostly nude curly haired man. Geoff had this dumbfounded and surprised look slapped on his face. He instantly had realized that it wasn’t a zombie and that was why he hadn’t stabbed it. Ryan stares down at the shaking wet form for a beat, and he recognizes the filthy damaged red cloak.

“I know him.” Ryan says as he kneels down, touching the man's neck and checking for pulse. The man growls but doesn’t move. “He’s freezing-” Ryan turned to look at Geoff and saw both Gavin and Jack standing there behind him. Ryan felt his chest get tight. “I- we have to help him.” Jack and Geoff exchanged a look, but instead of saying anything Jack was already at Ryans side. 

“Let’s get him in the living room, I’ll help you move him.” Jack turned to look at Geoff and Gavin “Go get blankets and make a spot on the floor.” Ryan and Jack pulled the strange man's arms over their shoulders and brought him into the living room. He made soft sounds of complaint as he was moved, but never lifted his head or fought. 

As they laid him on the floor in front of the low fire Jack noticed blood running down his side as Ryan turned and began fumbling open the fireplace door and grabbing another log.  
“Why is he naked?” Jack asked with an amused noise behind Ryan as he shifted the man in order to look at the wound.  
“He was living with wolves, over in that abandoned town? I don’t know how he found us.” Ryan said as he turned around and saw Jack looking at the injury.  
“How bad is it?” Ryan asked as he scooted closer.  
“Not deep, looks like he scraped against something. We’ll need to clean it but I don't think it’ll need stitches.” Ryan looked down at the lad for a moment before he wiped mud from the lads face.   
“And he’s not naked, he has the cloak.” Ryan mumbles quitely.  
“I was wondering what happened to that cloak.” Jack mumbles back as Geoff came over with a few towels and Gavin following with arm fulls of blankets. From Geoff's room.  
“Get a water bucket so I can clean him up some.” Jack says to no one specific, but Gavin reacts first.  
Ryan moved up and knelt beside the lads head and gently touched his shoulder, as he looked for more scrapes, he realized the man's eyes were open and wide, staring at him.  
Ryan flinched a little but didn't let him react beside that, least he startled the man.

As soon as Jack touched the wet towel to the wound he flinched up, grabbing onto Ryans arm and trying to sit up.  
“Woah, easy!” Jack said, grabbing his arm and pinning it so he didn't hit Jack or knock over the bucket. Geoff and Gavin reached forwards to help hold him down.  
Ryan stared at the man, and slowly after staring at Ryans hard calm face, he slowly relaxed back and Jack waved back Geoff and Gavin.  
He looked at Ryan with tired and scared eyes as Jack continued to clean him up and patch his wound, and Ryan gently patted his arm. Slowly he seemed to dooze, closing his eyes before opening them to check if Ryan was still there until he finally fell asleep.  
They bundled him up in blankets in hopes to keep him warm, but he was asleep and didn't seem to have any fight.  
By the end, everyone was exhausted. Even Gavin looked like he was actually going to doze off.  
“Okay then I think he’ll be fine now. Gavin can stay-”  
“No, no.” Ryan said, waving his hand. “I’ll sleep on the couch. He might panic if he woke up and saw someone he didn’t recognize.”  
“Are you sure Ryan?” Gavin asked, tilting his head.  
“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Go rest in Geoff's room.”  
Ryan fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the side of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor injury mentions and talk

Ryan woke to someone shaking his arm.  
Ryan rubbed his face and turned, coming face to face with the curly haired man. Ryan blinked in confusion for a moment, thinking that, why does Gavin look so strange? Before the night before came back to him and he smiled kindly at the scared looking man.  
“Good morning.” Ryan said softly. The man made a face and looked away, crawling back slightly. He was rubbing his side and was holding the blankets closely around himself, and he looked slightly embarrassed.  
Ryan pulled himself up, swinging his legs off the couch. “What happened to you, buddy?” Ryan asked softly, he had so many questions for the lad racing through his head. But the boy shifted, pulling the blankets closer to himself and shaking his head, turning away from Ryan.  
Ryan bit his cheek. Okay, he didn't want to talk. But he seemed to understand what he was saying. Ryan stood to look out the window, the sun was just coming out and Ryan assumed others would be up soon. He decided to make breakfast for everyone.

The kitchen was in view of the living room, so the lad would be able to see him. Ryan pulled out some apples and raw pork from storage. Ryan figured the lad might only eat raw meat, so Ryan set aside a nice piece of raw pork for the lad.  
Ryan set plates on the table, he could tell the lad was watching him from the other room but paid him no mind, letting himself focus on cooking in the way he’d learned from Jack  
Starting with the apples, Ryan sliced them up Ryan set the apple slices on each plate.  
He wondered if the lad would eat the fruit? Ryan hesitated for a moment before walking into the living room. He stood in front of the boy and ate a slice of apple. After a moment, Ryan handed a slice to him. He stared at it for a long moment, before slowly raising his arm and taking the slice from Ryan's hand. He blinked at it before putting it in his mouth. He ate it, so Ryan set the cutting board with the rest of the apple on the floor beside him and returned to the kitchen.

Ryan was focused on slicing up the pork and putting it on the fire stove that when he heard the lad make a strangled sound Ryan fumbled with the bacon slices.  
Before Ryan could even turn around he heard a string of giggles and Ryan rolled his eyes, shaking his hands and turning around.

“Gavin, get in here, leave him be.” Ryan scolded. He could clearly see that Gavin had startled the lad by sneaking up on him. The man was pressed against the couch glaring daggers at Gavin. Ryan turned back to the cooking food.  
He didn't hear Gavin approach the table, but he heard him pull out a chair and start to crunch on apple slices.

While Gavin munched on his apple slices, the boy was staring at him with a strange intensity.

As Ryan finished frying up the second plate, he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Ryan managed to get the food on Jack's plate before Jack made it to the bottom of the stairs, and Ryan saw Michael shrink away as Jack passed him. Jack gave the boy a sad glance but continued to the dining room.

Jack sat at the table next to Gavin,  
“Did he eat?” Jack asked softly as he picked up the first piece of Bacon.  
“He liked the apple, at least he ate it. I’m going to give him some raw pork, and see if he wants to try any Bacon.” Ryan said as he watched the bacon sizzle.  
“I want raw pork!” Gavin bounced in his seat suddenly.  
“No, Gavin.” Jack laughed as he gave the lad his apple slices. “You know it makes me sick when you eat raw food.”  
“Awwwww!” Gavin playfully pouted before he started in on Jack's apple.  
Ryan set out a plate for Geoff before he went into the living room with his plate of Bacon, and a plate of the raw stuff.  
Ryan sat next to the lad, and handed him the plate of raw meat.  
He carefully took it with his hands, sniffed at it, then started tearing into it. Ryan made a face and glanced over to see Jack covering his face, purposely not looking, and Gavin practically vibrating in excitement in his chair. 

The boy, after a little while, pointed at the cooked stuff on Ryan's plate and tilted his head in confusion. Ryan nodded and tore a piece in half before handing it to the boy. He chewed on it for a while and Ryan decided that he and Jack should probably check his injuries again.  
"Jack, when you're done, can you get the fresh bandages?"  
"I got it!" Gavin chirped as he jumped from his chair.  
"You want to check his injury again?" Jack asked as he collected Gavins plate, as well as his own, and placed them in the sink.  
"He keeps scratching his side and I think he's pulled the bandages off. And I think we should wrap his hands, the palms are scratched and he keeps picking at them."  
The lad gave Ryan an odd look and stopped mid scratch, and Ryan chuckled. “Also, I'm pretty sure he understands most english.” The lad folded his arms and wouldn’t look at him.

Geoff came out and shoveled his food into his mouth, giving Ryan a thumbs up before slipping on his boots and heading outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of injury detail warning. Nothing too gruesome.

Ryan set his plate down on the couch before he sat on the floor beside the lad and gently touched the blankets.  
“We do need to take a look at those injuries, buddy.” The lad winced but didn't react, so Ryan gently tugged on the blankets. "Let me see." The lad shook his head and Ryan winced a little at the scared look in his eyes. “You have to let me look at the injury.” The lad shook his head harder.  
Ryan looked back at Jack. Jack shrugged as he set down the bucket.  
“We’re just gonna clean you up a bit more.” Jack said, smiling.

Finally, the lad relented. Allowing the two clean his hands and wrap them, as well as undo the bloody cloth on his side and replace it with fresh stuff.  
Ryan gently dabbed the cloth on his scraped up hands, the lad watched him apprehensively, flinching every so often as Ryan went over deeper cuts. Ryan noted how his hands were scraped like he’d attempted to climb rocks bare handed.   
And on a hunch, Ryan checked his feet, and they were messed up like his hands.

Gavin sat beside Ryan as he cleaned his legs while Jack wrapped his hands.   
“What’s his name?” Gavin asked quietly.  
“I don’t know.” Ryan sighed.

As Jack assisted in wrapping the lads feet, Gavin crawled around to sit near him. The lad wrinkled his nose at Gavin. Gavin poked the boy's hand and he jerked away. Gavin tilted his head and the boy gave a soft snarl that made both Jack and Ryan look up.  
“Gavin don’t.” They said it unison. Gavin pouted a little but crawled over to where he’d left his carvings last night.   
Gavin watched as they finished up with the lad, as Jack mentioned to Ryan that he’d aught to head out to the garden and Ryan let him know that he’s be out once he’s done the dishes. Ryan went into the kitchen and Gavin looked back at the bundled up man. Gavin looked at his figures then at the lad and got excited.

Gavin grabbed the figures he’d carved and slowly approached the man. The man pulled back his lips to snarl but Gavin quickly handed him a carved wolf.  
“That’s you, right? A wolf?” Gavin asked. The other lad nodded.  
“Yes. Wolf. Dog.” Gavin practically squealed but managed to keep calm.  
“Yes! Wolf!” Gavin fumbled as he laid the rest out between them.  
Michael saw the Creeper one and pointed at it, then at Gavin.   
“That... you?”  
“Yes! I’m Gavin!” The man made a face when Gavin said his name. He turned the wolf one around and stared at it before setting it next to the wooden creeper. He pointed at the wooden wolf, then himself.  
“Michael.” Gavin giggled and nodded. Michael picked up the cow one and held it next to the wolf one. 

Ryan watched silently from the kitchen as Gavin quietly chirped and played with the other man, and it made him feel better to see the strange boy actually relaxed.  
The lad kept scratching at some of the bandages, mostly on his hands, and scabs and it was driving Ryan nuts, but he didn't want to intervene between.   
Thankfully Gavin saw it and started gently hitting his hands when he did it. He would glare at Gavin but would stop.

Gavin came over to Ryan, grinning.   
“His name is Michael.” Gavin said as he got another one of his fresh carving woods he found.  
“Gavin, you can’t name him-” Ryan was chuckling, but Gavin cut him off.  
“No he said! He told me!” Gavin bounced a little before running back into the living room and began aggressively carving wood making something. Ryan sighed and dried his hands. He’d figured he’d better head outside and get to work.

\--------

Ryan came up to Geoff, carrying a bag of feed for the chicken. Ryan   
“Hey Geoff, got your seeds.” Ryan said as he put down the bag outside the chicken pen. Some chickens came over and tried to get at it. Ryan chuckled at the birds.  
“They’re excited.”  
“Don't let them trick you. They’re little shits.” Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed. Ryan silently watched Geoff for a bit as Geoff collected eggs. Finally, Geoff looked at him.  
“So, are we gonna talk about where you found the guy?”  
“I…..” Ryan sighed, dropping his head. “I told you. I met him in that town. I have no fucking idea how he found us. I never saw him anywhere else.”  
“Well….” “I’ll leave it until you get him talking.” “Can we please put pants on him, I don't like seeing his dick.” Geoff rubbed his face.  
“I can try, I don't know if anyone’s clothes will fit him.” Ryan laughed, he laughed harder than he probably should have. Geoff gave him an annoyed look.  
“Just put him in one of your quilts. I’m sure they’ll fit.” Geoff snarked.  
“Kilts. I wear kilts, Geoff.”

\-----------------

That night, Ryan was going through some of the older, loose clothes. What was stored away was mostly Jacks, or other temple people who had lived there many years ago. Some of it was Geoffs, but what was there was torn and mostly used by Jack to patch Geoff's clothes.

He found a pair of Jacks old shorts, they were loose and yellow but seemed like it might fit Michael and stay on. Ryan headed downstairs, where Michael was laying on the floor while Gavin rambled on about wood and carving.  
Ryan approached him.

“Can you put this on?” Ryan asked as he handed Michael the shorts. His face wrinkles in confusion and he looked from Ryan to Gavin. Michael held the shorts tighter.  
“Oh, ah…” Gavin flailed his hands for a moment as he stood and looked at Ryan. “So what you do, you pull them up your legs. Each leg goes in one hole.” Gavin methodically explained how to put on shorts, as well as pants.  
Michael was awkward since he couldn’t stand up and laid on his back to put them on. Ryan was glaring at Gavin who was grinning, clearly amused at Michaels struggling. He puts them on, he seems uncomfortable at first but eventually relaxed. Ryan also decided to give him another cloak since he had kept the other one for so long. This one was wool and brown.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael tapped the wooden floor with his nails. Ryan was sitting near him and reading. The day had been nice, if not cloudy, but the rain decided to come back before dinner and continued to come down, while not as ferocious as the other night, it was still likely to reflood the grass. The rain seemed to have made Michael nervous. He was holding the blankets tightly around him and he kept tapping on the wooden floor. They sat in silence for a long time, just the two of them, until Michaels unsteady voice cracked through.  
“Rain.” Michael said it very softly, not looking directly at Ryan.  
“Yes, it is raining.” Ryan replied.  
“Rain is bad.” Michael muttered, tugging on the blankets again, wrapping them tighter around himself.  
“Why do you think that?” Ryan asks, setting his book on the table. Michael fidgets, shaking his head.  
“Rain take.” Michael is still shaking his head and he’s trembling slightly Ryan noticed and sighs. After a moment, leaning forwards and gently touching Michaels head. Michael jumps a little, turning to look at Ryan.   
“What did the rain take, buddy?”  
Michael picks up the carved wolf that Gavin had given to him, then hands it to Ryan. It dawns on Ryan, hard, what he meant.  
“Oh.” Ryan says quietly, he looks away from Michael. “Do you need to talk about it?”  
“How?” Michael struggled for a moment, moving his hands. “Rain… river. Too close. Too much water.” Michael floundered trying to find words, visibly getting frustrated and worked up.  
“Hey, easy, I understand what you mean.” Ryan says softly, gently touching Michaels head again, Michael turns, pressing into Ryans hand and Ryan realises, he’s crying.  
Ryan flinches when Michael sobs, and sighs. “Oh, buddy.”  
Michael suddenly climbs onto the couch beside Ryan, taking the blankets up with him. Michael curls against Ryan as he silently cries. Ryan feels that pull in his chest again and shifts, pulling the blankets over the both of them and allowing Michael to curl up tighter against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael started to get anxious in the house after the worst of his injury healed. He didn't like sitting around all day now that it didn't hurt to move. He also didn’t like being far from Ryan after the last time it rained, even though he got along with Gavin well, he couldn't be alone with him and he’d get really anxious if he didn’t see Ryan.  
Michael started to follow Ryan around as Ryan did garden work and cared for the animals.   
Ryan alway knew that Michael couldnt walk on two legs but it became a lot more apparent as Michael started to follow him around and do chores, though he can crouch and crawl pretty fucking fast, he can’t completely rise up on his back legs without loosing his balance. There are a couple times that Ryan notices Michael attempt to rise on his legs like Ryan, but his legs shake and his arms flail and he winds up back on his knees. Michael follows Ryan around all day as he does his chores, Ryan often giving Michael things to carry and instructions on how help. Michael is happy to help and to be Ryan's assistant. 

After two days of them doing chores together, and Michael still sleeping on the living room floor. Ryan noticed that Michael seemed to be comfortable in the smaller barn, where Ryan’s horse lived as well as a few chickens roosted. That was the only place Michael would stay as long as he could see Ryan from the doorway or from the second floor.   
Ryan decided to make a small bed on the second floor of the barn for Michael, since he seemed so much calmer resting outside. Then inside.

Ryan hums to himself as he drops the fresh hay bale on the ground, spreading it out in a large circle as Michael interacts with Edgar on the first floor. Michael sniffing the horse and grunting at him. Edgar, for his part, was mostly unimused with Michael. Ryan adds a final blanket on top of the pile, nodding and turning to look down the stairs at Michael.  
“Alright, bed’s done. Hope it’s nice.” Ryan says as he rubs his hands on his shirt, attempting to get the hay unstuck from his palms. Michael climbs the stairs and he cautiously approaches the pile. He presses down with his hands for a moment before he lays down and groans, rolling onto his back and stretching.   
“It… Nice.” He grumbles. Ryans chest tugs a little at how calm Michael seems.   
“Good to hear, I hope it’s comfortable.” Michael nods at him. “Well, I’m going to go inside. The back door to the house will be unlocked if you need anything.” Ryan starts going down the stairs when Michael suddenly sits up.  
“W-wait.” Ryan turns to look at Michael, tilting his head. Michael’s sitting up and rubbing his arm. His mouth is open for a few seconds before a single word comes out.  
“Stay?” 

Ryan stands there staring at him for a long moment. Michael looked genuinely like he needed him and Ryan felt any attempt to say "no" die in his throat. Ryan sighed and walked back over, placing a hand on Michael's head and nudging his curls.  
“Fine. Just for tonight so you can get used to it.” Ryan huffs, but grins. Michael gives him a thankful look. Michael shifts and makes sure there is plenty of room for the taller man to lay on the makeshift hay bed beside him. After a moment, Ryan lays down. Groaning quietly as he gets used to the feeling of the hay. Ryan shifts, making a blanket pillow so he can lay on his back and lay slightly sitting up.   
“Good night, Michael.” Ryan yawns. After a moment, Michael shifts, pressing against Ryans chest. Ryan sighs, resting a hand in the curly red hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan yawns and sits up, rubbing his face as he looks around the second floor of the barn; it was a little chilly and Michael was no longer curled up with him. He managed to sleep the whole night in the barn, somehow. He knows that it’s morning because the sun is coming through the first floor doors. Michael is already up and sitting in the barn doorway, the doors propped open and he’s sitting in the entryway staring out.  
“You opened the door on your own?” Ryan asks from the top of the stairs with a stretch and yawn.  
“Geoff. Check on you, and Edgar out.” Ryan was surprised at how much Michael was beginning to talk. Ryan finishes his stretches and stops halfway down the stairs. Ryan looks where Michael is looking. Gavin is out in the yard chasing around a baby dragon, and Michael is watching them with an amused look plastered to his face. Ryan grins and practically bounces down the rest of the stairs, coming to stand beside Michael.  
“Dumb, aint he?” Ryan asks as he leans against the barn door. Michael bumps his head against Ryans leg and makes him jump a bit. He looks down at Michael, who’s squinting back up at him. Ryan chuckles softly, ruffling Michaels hair.  
“You be good, Michael. Help Jack if he needs you. I got to go shower off the fuckin barn smell.”

\------  
Michael proves to fit right in with the group. Despite his struggles with English and walking, he's a very strong worker and willing to learn new things.

Michael does have a hard time around the other guys for a while, mostly Geoff and Jack. He would get snarly sometimes when they’d touch Ryan, or get too rough with Ryan while play tussling.  
Ryan always finds Michael’s reactions more amusing than anything else, since Michael never actually fights the other gents and does chores for them when they ask. The Gents caulk his act up to being around wolves for so long.

\------  
Michael eyed Jack nervously. The orange haired man had set out quite a few different sharp objects around Ryan.  
Ryan had decided that his hair was too long and needed to be cut and styled so it didn't keep falling in his eyes. Jack was the best with hair management, with his own hair always looking nice and with beads carefully woven in. So Ryan, naturally, went to Jack.  
Ryan was sitting out in front of the house in one of the dining room chairs. He’d soaked his hair as Jack had told him too and was just waiting for Jack to make sure he had everything. Ryan ruffels out his wet hair and glances at the nervous looking Michael.  
“Michael, he’s not going to cut my head off.” Ryan assures Michael glares at him.   
“I didn't think he was.” Michael snapped. “I just don’t like that he’s going to have so many sharp objects around your face.”   
“I’m gonna start, keep your head still.” Jack clapped before grabbing a comb.   
Jack quietly cut his hair. Ryan was used to letting people maneuver him around as well as having others cut his hair.  
When they were done Jack exclaimed about how Geoff was never that still or well behaved during Jacks haircut, and that Jack should give him some kind of treat, and it made Ryan laugh.   
“I’m used to others cutting my hair. Besides, you did a good job.” Ryan paused. “I guess when you have as much hair as you, you would know how to cut hair.” Jack began to clean up, Ryan caught his sleeve.  
“Wait.” Ryan said, making Jack stop. “Would you also do Michaels hair?” Ryan asked.  
“Oh, well of course-” Jack smiled and agreed but Michael’s head shot up.  
“What?” Michael suddenly interjected. “No. My hair is fine as is.”  
“Your hair is matted.” Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair to look at Michael. “And sometimes, it stinks.” Ryan teased.  
“Wh- fuck off.” Michael folded his arms.  
“I’d just brush it out for you, then maybe we could put it up so it doesn't get so dirty? I won't take it all off, promise.” Jack said, stepping over to Michael and holding out his hand to help him up.  
Michael stared hard past Jack at Ryan, Ryan was grinning and nodding as he stood up from the chair. Michael threw up his hands in defeat and stomped over, sitting down hard in the chair, folding his arms.  
“Don’t pout.” Ryan teased.  
“I’m not pouting.” Michael snarled, very much pouting.

Michaels turn.  
Jack tried to run a comb through his hair and it didn't get far before getting stuck.  
“Oh. okay. Uh.” Jack chuckled nervously and Ryan snorted.  
“I’ll get a mug of water to wet his hair. Try not to get anything else stuck in his hair.”  
Ryan went inside and filled the same mug of water used on his hair before returning. Jack has managed to brush some of Michaels hair, but Michael was not looking pleased. Ryan leaned Michaels head back and poured the water slowly, making sure to soak his whole head.   
“Keep your head leaned back for Jack. Be good.” Ryan told him, and Michael grunted in acknowledgment. 

Michael wasn't as still as Ryan, his hair was far more wild and knotted than Ryans. Ryan's amused face as he watched Michael squirm uncomfortably while Jack brushed out the wild hair did not help to keep him still. Jack did his best to tame the wild curly hair, but the best he could do was cut evenly, clean it, and pull it back in a hair tie to keep it out of Michael's face.  
“Well, look at that. It’s redder than I thought it was.” Ryan laughs as he comes over to look at Jack's handy work.  
“It’s because It was dirty.” Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, i fuckin get it.” “What did you do? Why is my hair back like this?”  
“To keep it out of your face. I can take it off if you want.”  
“I mean, it’s alright. It just feels weird.”  
“Make sure Ryan takes it off before you go to bed, you can just try it for today if you want. And again, if you want, I can put it like that again tomorrow.” Jack smiled at Michael.

Gavin wandered over just as Michael got up to stretch.  
"He looks like his hair is a sheep's tail!" Gavin was laughing so hard he was holding his chest and was wheezing in a really strange way. Michael was turning as red as his hair and looked about ready to strangle Gavin.  
It was a good show for the two Gents.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael sleeps in Ryan's room when rain storms come around. Dragging his blankets inside and sleeping in a pile on the floor.   
Michael gets bad anxiety about the rain and usually struggles to fall asleep.  
Ryans got his own insomnia issues and does his best to comfort Michael on those nights, but Michael says that,  
“Sleeping near you is the best you can do, the feeling won't go away.”  
“Do you think reading would help you relax?” Ryan asks, waving his book.  
“Can’t read.” Michael shrugs, tugging the blanket slightly off his head and unhiding from the rain.  
“You can't read? At all?” Ryan asks. He’s not really that surprised, but still a little that the lad doesn’t know how to read at all.  
“Know the letters. Mostly. But memories are foggy.” Michael rubs the back of the carved cow's head with his thumb.   
“Here, let me get paper and a quill. Let’s write our names.” Ryan slowly stood from his bed, stretching and fumbling for the candle. He lit it and went over to one of his bookshelves. Ryan grabbed paper from the shelves, as well as a block of wood he used to write on while sitting in bed.

Ryan set everything on the floor in front of Michael and he slowly sat down. Ryan wrote Michaels name at the top of the paper before handing the board to him,  
“That’s your name. write it yourself, if you can, and write the alphabet as you remember it.” Ryan used another piece of paper to write farm animal names and the other mens names.

Michael remembered all the letters but struggled with the shapes, able to tell Ryan the whole alphabet but unable to write all the letters after P.   
So begins Ryan teaching Michael to read and write.  
Ryan is very patient teaching him, he took a lot of joy in seeing Michael improve his skill. Some nights they’d sit in the dining room, Michael sitting in one of the chairs and trying to sit like them. Ryan would read with him late into the night. Ryan would read aloud to Michael until Michael fell asleep.

Michael would get really frustrated with himself, but despite Ryan telling him that it’s not too big of a deal, since Michael understood them and could communicate, Michael would come back the next night determined to improve his speech and writing.

Eventually Gavin starts to sit in on the writing lessons. While having been taught a bit, like the alphabet and his name by Geoff. He doesn’t know how to read. It starts because Gavin gets really jealous one night when Michael reads outloud to Jack and Geoff, and they give him a lot of attention and praise. Gavin wanted to get that attention and praise, too.

\------

“I grew up with people.” Michael suddenly said one night when Ryan had paused reading to get tea. “Was in my early teens when shit got bad, I don't know.” Michael paused, scribbled out a few more of the words Ryan had taught him to spell, before continuing. “I remember not seeing my parents and everyone freaking out, so I hid. When I came out everyone was gone.”  
“You’re talking about when you lost your family?” Ryan asked, Michael nodded.  
“I wish i could remember why. It drives me nuts that I can't- I just can't remember what happened to make everyone panic. Stubborn town bastards built against that river, and stayed even though it flooded every year. Even though every spring that river flooded and they’d have to rebuild half the town, instead of moving a little away, we stayed. So I can't remember what would of scared them! I hate it.”  
“There’s a lot of skeletons in the area. Do you think that they had anything to do with them leaving?”  
“I… I think that those are old town folk. We never had a skeleton problem till after they abandoned m- the town.” Michael glanced at Ryan for a moment, tapping his pencil on the paper, before continuing. “I often fed the working and stray dogs that roamed the town before all the shit happened. I…generally get along with the dogs more than the people. People made me mad.” Ryan grinned a little, just for a moment. “I took care of myself, barely, for a while, but I got attacked by monsters one night and was saved by the wolves. The town dogs had sort of merged with a wolf pack I guess. And they recognized me.”  
“I’m glad they took care of you.”  
“I’m lucky.”


End file.
